


An Answer in the Morning Light

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a sequel to A Question in the Dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Answer in the Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Enormous thanks to Heather and Hope for their beta services. All mistakes = mea culpa. Thank/blame the ending on Eriker (we do have the most interesting discussions, don't we? Love ya, girl ;-) And I suppose that I should also thank E.R. for providing the real life basis for these two stories. Love you, always my friend. 
> 
> Thanks also to everybody who out there who asked me to write a sequel. Hope you enjoy. 

## An Answer in the Morning Light

by JR

* * *

Two 

"Move over." 

A pair of bleary blue eyes cracked open as the sound echoed through the open space over the bed. Two unexpected visitations in one night. It'd been awhile since the stairs had seen so much activity in the wee hours of the morning. 

"Move over," he repeated, watching his partner's reaction carefully as the words finally registered in the sleep-fogged brain. He'd been prepared for the shock he saw in the other man's face, after all, he doubted his friend expected a return engagement of their earlier encounter. 

"Huh...?" The figure in the bed slurred sleepily. 

He couldn't help but grin inwardly as he repeated his request. He'd spent almost two hours unable to sleep, considering what his next course of action should be. Now that the ice between them had finally been broken by that kiss, it seemed foolish to leave it at just that. He wondered which of them was the bigger fool; the one who started the kiss, but retreated before it could grow into something more, or the one that sat there frozen, allowing his partner escape before asking a few questions of his own. 

While it may have felt like the most natural thing in the world to simply continue what began a mere few hours earlier, he couldn't help but have doubts as to whether or not they'd both thought this change in their relationship through entirely. Although the other man seemed to enjoy the kiss they shared, his own uncertainty about how to proceed from that point on had kept him from progressing the level of their intimacy. 

After they'd separated again, he sat alone in the dark, and for what felt like the thousandth time, he weighed the pros and cons of all the possibilities. One such scenario -- keeping their relationship strictly on the friendly level -- was no longer an option. He sincerely doubted that they would ever be able to go back to the way they'd been for the past three years after sharing that kiss. Even if they wanted to pretend it never happened, deep in his heart, he knew he'd never be able to forget. And something told him his partner would probably have the same problem. 

That was when he decided to go for broke, to make a second unexpected visit in the darkness of that same night. Sunrise was quickly approaching, and silently he offered a word of thanks that it was Saturday. As exhausted as they both were, they needed the rest. The question now was: would they be resting together or separately? 

Wanting an answer, one way or the other, he repeated himself for a third and final time. 

"Move over." He was proud of himself for keeping his tone as neutral as he could manage. As far as he could tell, it wasn't a demand, nor did take it on the desperate yearning he was feeling inside at that moment. 

Those blue eyes were open by that time. He saw his partner's head tilt ever so slightly to one side, an unconscious habit the man had whenever he was pondering something. He wondered if the other man knew how well his thoughts could be interpreted just by monitoring the subtle changes of his body language. 

Before he got too far along on that particular mental tangent, his partner came to a decision. Gathering the edge of the warm comforter in one hand, his friend used the other to brace his body weight as he slid over to make room on the mattress. 

He stood there frozen for a long moment, either unwilling or unable to believe that this was actually happening. He was going to sleep in the same bed as his partner! Oh God, what were they doing? And why did this sudden good fortune send a chill running down his spine? Was it fear? Excitement? Or was it some kind of harbinger, warning him they were about to make a serious mistake? 

And yet it was so tempting. That he loved this man was never a question. He spent two years loving him from a distance; protecting him, doing his best to help when and wherever he could. Sometimes he felt as though he took his partner for granted, and at other times, he worried that his partner was taking advantage of his good nature. However, it didn't change the facts in any way. It was love, pure and simple. Oh sure, he might grumble and bitch along the way, and while he occasionally missed the freedom of his life before he met this man, he never wanted their partnership to end. No, if his friend wanted to end their relationship \-- working or personal, he would have to be the one to make that particular decision. Friends, partners, guide and sentinel... 

...and maybe lovers. 

Well, maybe if he ever managed to work up the courage to get into the damned bed. Why was it so difficult to make the move that would take him to the one place his heart was demanding he go? The sight of his barely cognizant partner, arms spread wide as he held up the thick blanket, called to him like a sailor being drawn to a siren upon the rocks. 

'Now or never,' he thought to himself none to steadily. 

Taking a deep breath, he moved forward and slid in between the sheets. He could feel the inviting warmth of his partner's body trapped within the confines of the comforter. Despite how nervous this action made him, he was surprisingly calm as he nudged the other man onto his side so they could spoon against each other. Back to chest, they nestled together perfectly, as if their bodies had been designed solely for that one purpose. 

The tension that poured off that sleepy body was unmistakable. The other man hadn't been expecting this, that much was obvious. A part of him wanted to sooth his friend with gentle touches and softly whispered words, but the more functional portion of his brain ordered him to stay still, to allow them both time to adjust to this new closeness. 

Minutes passed by, each one an eternity of it's own. Both men remained motionless, afraid that this was some type of dream or a hallucination caused by sleep-deprivation. If it was, neither of them wanted it to end. Yet, both were too afraid to make a move; terrified and hopeful of what such an action would do to their already changing friendship. 

It was exhaustion that finally won their little battle of wills, as they trailed off to sleep within seconds of each other. 

* * *

Dawn was breaking the next time he opened his eyes. The vista of the gentle rays pouring into the room only confirmed what his internal clock was telling him. The press of the warm body against his was something of a shock -- for all of a second -- before his memories of the night's prior events returned with the swiftness of a raging tide. 

Craning his neck, he managed to catch a glimpse of his partner. God, the man was feast for the eyes. But his true beauty came not from his handsome face, or his to-die-for body. No, his partner's beauty came from his lack of awareness of his own attributes. Sure, the other man worked hard to maintain his physical appearance, but more for his own well-being than out of vanity to impress others. He thanked what higher power was responsible that his partner wasn't one of those people who was attractive and _knew_ it. In his opinion, there was nothing more annoying than a person who believed that having exceptional looks excused their own self-absorption and lack of personality. 

His friend's breathing was deep and even, a sure sign that the other man was still asleep. Taking advantage of the situation, he moved his arm carefully so as not to wake his partner. With one single finger, he gently touched the inviting skin. Their spooned position forced him to settle for a forearm due to his limited access. 

Touching each other's bare skin wasn't exactly a new experience, well above the waist-line, anyway. With the sheer volume of injuries they seemed to accumulate between them, it was inevitable that changing bandages, wrapping ribs, or even the occasional rub-down was an unfortunate, but necessary, part of their lives. It was simply a matter of convenience, or inconvenience, depending how they looked at it. 

But this was different. 

This wasn't the clinical contact that came from rendering medical aid, it wasn't even the casual, reassuring grasp of a buddy's shoulder; this was a romantic touch, the first contact of discovering the body of a new lover. 

A new lover. 

As he tenderly traced along the relaxed muscles just below the elbow, he thought back to the moment he made the decision that this was what he wanted. It seemed so long since he'd reached his conclusion. 

The flesh under the light dusting of hair was smoother than he could have imagined. Soon his barely noticeable caresses were distracting him from his thoughts. Who would believe that this man had skin as soft as any baby's? Certainly not him. Yet the feel of it was completely mesmerizing. 

So enchanted was he by his discovery, he was startled when his partner suddenly moved. The other man rolled out of their semi-embrace, his movements made clumsy by sleepiness. Once they were face to face, their eyes met across the short distance that separated them. Blue on blue, pale on azure; both searched their counterparts for some hint of what was going on in each other's thoughts. 

He left his hand dangling in midair while the other man shifted around. Once his friend settled into his new position, he resumed his explorations, only this time his hand began tracing a delicate pattern along a smooth shoulder. Not surprisingly, the skin here was just as tender as on the man's arm. 

At first there wasn't so much as a hint of reaction from the other man. Not quite sure how to interpret the passivity, he kept his eyes locked with those of his friend, as his hand wandered lower. 

Time distorted as he slowly made his way across the landscape of his partner's chest. There were so many physical differences between them \-- the chest hair, their sizes, their builds -- but he knew what he liked his lovers to do to him, so he set out to test his friend's reactions to those same stimuli. He had no idea how long it they'd been awake, but it seemed like an impossibly long time before his finger brushed across the small protrusion of a nipple. 

It was the sound of a quiet gasp that triggered the first actual stirrings in his own groin. God above, that small sound of passion from his partner was exciting enough, but knowing that _he_ was the cause of it was close to overwhelming. He rubbed the nipple again and again, only to be blessed with the same little sigh of pleasure each time. 

Once the nub was hardened to a peak by the flittering brushes of his fingers, he eased himself downwards to tease the pointed flesh with his tongue. Gently he licked the nipple repeatedly until a groan of appreciation echoed in his ears. Only then did he take the pert bud in between his teeth, carefully nipping until his partn...lover's back arched as he strained for more contact with the mouth torturing him. 

With an air of barely controlled patience, he licked his way across the hollow of the other man's chest. Finding his lover's other nipple, he repeated his previous actions. At some point, his ministrations passed from pleasurable to bordering on painful. A groan of disappointment left his throat when his partner gently pushed him away. As he stole a glance, he swore he could actually see the reddened buds throbbing from his attentions. 

Gradually he became aware of his lover's hands cradling his head, pressing his cheek tenderly to the chest of the other man. It was an unusual feeling for him, being the one nurtured instead of doing the nurturing. Nevertheless, he found it soothing, knowing that the man holding onto him would do anything to protect him, to ease his burden in life. Never before had he felt so...loved. 

When those elegant hands began to lovingly stroke his hair, he sighed in contentment. Awkwardly, he draped an arm over his lover's waist, urging the other man closer to him. As the warmth of his lover's body caressed him, he once again drifted off into sleep. 

* * *

The next time he woke, his lover was gently kissing his way down his body. Judging by the light in the room, he'd only dozed off for twenty minutes or so. Before he could look over at the clock on the nightstand, he felt his lover's tongue driving in and out of his navel. Groaning at the suggestiveness of the act, he reached down to cup his partner's chin. The other man looked up at him, and as their eyes locked, he watched as the beautiful blue of his partner's irises gave way to the dilating pupil. His lover's groin was pressed up against his leg, separated only by the thin layer provided by a pair of cotton boxer shorts. For the first time in his life, he felt the sensation of another man's cock as it hardened with desire. Not surprisingly, his own was rapidly followed suit. 

Their gazes were still locked on one another, promises and reassurances given and accepted as clearly as if they'd been spoken aloud. Without any warning, the corners of his lover's eyes creased as the other man gifted him with one of those rare, special smiles that he loved oh so much; the kind that left him walking on air for hours after he received it. This time, however, was different. Usually that smile left him feeling warm and loved; now all he felt was his level of desire leaping by a power of magnitude. 

One of his partner's hands brushed against his stomach. Hooking a finger into the waistband of his boxers, his lover raised his eyebrows, wordlessly asking permission to continue his explorations. Afraid that speaking would somehow ruin the magic of the silence they shared, he gave his answer by bracing his feet and lifting his hips up from the mattress. 

Once his lover finished undressing him, he quickly removed his own boxers. Long moments passed as they drank in the sight of each other's bodies unencumbered by clothing. God, he thought to himself, could the man _be_ anymore beautiful? Beginning at the glowing features on his lover's face, his eyes slowly traveled downward, finally coming to rest on the erection that rose proudly from the thick mat of hair. A drop of pre-come glistened from the slit, beckoning him to lean forward and lick it away. 

But his lover had other ideas. 

With a tender smile that spoke of trust, a hand came forward to cup his cheek. Long fingers gently explored his face, rasping over whisker-covered jaw, temptingly tracing along his lips, and finally moving upwards. The touch over his eyelids was barely perceptible, yet the request was unmistakable. Following his lover's lead, he allowed his eyes to close as the hand reversed it's course, beginning a slow, leisurely path down to his chest. 

The sensation of the lax fingers rubbing over his nipples was almost ticklish, raising a fine layer of gooseflesh along his upper body. His lover was gradually increasing the pressure, teasing the already tight nubs into aching points. But the stimulation was over all too soon as the other man's hands continued downward. The caress was softer than the finest silk, brushing along the flat plain of his stomach, following the line of coarse hair that led to the ultimate destination. 

Behind closed eyes, he easily envisioned the look of intense concentration on his lover's face as the other man contemplated which path to ecstasy he should choose. A firm exhale signaled that the decision had been made, now he could only wait to see the results. 

They say that every journey begins with a single step. If that was so, then his partner chose to take the scenic route. Those nimble fingers wove themselves into the curls that decorated his groin, circling but never touching the hard flesh they accented. Without warning, his lover's other hand came into play, first lightly tracing, then eventually firmly massaging the sac of his testicles. 

A sudden dip in the mattress heralded his lover's movement, and seconds later he felt his partner's warm breath along his swollen shaft. The sound of a deep inhalation filled his ears as his lover learned the scent of his passion. The very idea was so intimate, so erotic; he couldn't help but moan in response. 

What started as a low groan quickly escalated into a sharp cry of surprise as his lover's tongue ventured forward to explore the head of his erection. There was a slight pause, almost as if the other man was cataloging the taste, remembering it for future reference before returning to repeat the action. 

That agile tongue quickly gained confidence, moving further along the swollen flesh before retreating to collect the drops of pre-come that gathered at the tip. Once every inch of his cock had been thoroughly licked, his lover grabbed the shaft by the base and sucked the head into the warm confines of his mouth. 

He could no more control the involuntary thrust of his hips than he could stop the groan that escaped his throat. However, his partner seemed to be prepared for his reaction, moving in tandem with the flesh that ached to bury itself deeper into that waiting mouth. An arm came to rest along his waist, urging his pelvis to back down to the mattress. 

Once safely returned to the bed, his lover rewarded him by allowing a few more inches of his cock to pass the softness of those lips. Ensconced in the heat of that mouth, he felt the warm moistness of his lover's tongue gently run along the underside of his shaft. Initially, he could feel the pattern -- from shaft to tip, side to side, pressing and retreating \-- but eventually his mind clouded over with passion, analysis falling away to the onslaught of pure sensation. 

As his lover began moving up and down along the shaft, he felt the pressure against his waist lessen slightly, freeing him to gently thrust in harmony with his partner's mouth. He rocked gently, vaguely remembering not to choke the other man as his level of excitement continued to grow. 

He clawed uselessly at the sheets in a futile effort to prolong the inevitable, but there were too many inputs to keep track of: the hot mouth working his cock, the constant kneading of his balls, his own quickening thrusts, and at some point along the way, he vaguely noted his lover's erection pressing repeatedly into the muscles of his calf. There was no delaying it, and certainly no turning back as he found himself rushing headlong towards a monumental orgasm. 

All too soon he felt the familiar sensations build. He was reduced to heavy pants as his lungs struggled to keep up with his body's need for oxygen. His thrusts became shorter, losing the smooth rhythm he'd maintained as his scrotum tightened in preparation. 

With a howl that split the air, he was coming in an orgasm the likes of which he'd never before experienced. Stream after stream of semen shot into his lover's waiting mouth, his body convulsing with each pulse. Bursts of white light danced over his closed eyelids as he struggled to keep from falling into the void of unconsciousness. 

Finally it was over. He could feel the muscles of his abdomen clenching and unclenching as aftershocks raced through his body. Without thinking, he brought a shaking hand to gently rest on the back of his lover's head. He noticed that the other man was shivering slightly just a second before he became aware of the warm stickiness along his lower leg. Although a part of him lamented his partner's 'Quick Draw McGraw' act, the other part was relieved. He was greatful to have some time to recover from that incredible orgasm without worrying about leaving his partner unsatisfied. Besides, he wanted the opportunity to take his time to map and learn the other man's body; to take his lover to the same nirvana he was just now coming back from visiting. 

Almost absent-mindedly, he stroked the soft hair under his fingers, just enjoying the closeness they were sharing. A deep sigh of contentment escaped the man resting on his stomach. As one of his lover's hand gently stroked his thigh, he detected a trace of weariness in the motions. Chalking it up to post-coital euphoria, he realized something that jarred him, forcing his eyes open in surprise. 

All of this began with a kiss just a few hours earlier. A single, perfect kiss that managed to rock him to his very foundations. And yet, since he'd slipped under the covers in the pre-dawn darkness, they hadn't kissed once. Well, not on the mouth anyway. While it was little thing, the omission nonetheless bothered him. 

Cupping a hand under his lover's chin, he urged him upwards until they werelying together, side by side and face to face. Tracing a single finger along a stubble-covered cheek, he asked the question that was on his mind. 

"Don't you have a good morning kiss for me, Chief?" 

Blair was rolling out of the bed even before Jim had a chance to recognize the teasing sparkle in the younger man's azure-blue eyes. With a hint of humor in his voice, Blair answered. "Of course I do, just let me go brush my teeth before I offend you." 

"Get back here!" Jim ordered, grabbing his lover's arm by the elbow to haul him back into the bed. How typical of Blair to be considerate of his sentinel's needs. However, this was one time such actions weren't necessary. Pulling his lover into a strong embrace, Jim paused dramatically. "I'll live," he declared before he pressed his lips down to meet Blair's. 

_Finis_


End file.
